Sorting Hat Song
by Gold Silk
Summary: Need a Sorting Hat song for you fics? Look no more! I decided to write some songs just for you! only 2 so far
1. Once upon a year ago

Anyone who writes Harry Potter fanfiction need a Sorting Hat song but can't  
make one up themselves? Don't just copy what the Hat wrote in the books.  
Look for some songs here! Below is the first idea for a song. There will be  
others, so be patient. If you use one of my songs, PLEASE give me some  
credit!  
  
*******************************  
Once upon years ago  
While darkness reigned the land  
Four wizards seek to build a school  
And offer a helping hand.  
Young children, these wizards decided, needed to be taught.  
The children needed to be prepared for battles  
And so they bravely fought.  
These four wizards saw that these children were way too much in size.  
So they split them into four houses and each proclaimed their prize.  
Brave Gryffindor saw those who fought bravely in the fight,  
Seeking those with lion courage and who won by stubbornness and might.  
Intelligent young Ravenclaw saw those who strategize,  
They fought not only with force but also with their mind.  
Sweet Hufflepuff saw the children who died proudly for their friends,  
She decided to take those who were loyal to the end.  
And lastly is shrewd Slytherin who saw the sly and cunning,  
Deciding that trickiness will defeat the evil in a running.  
Now that these wizards saw who they wanted to pick  
They needed a guide, a helper to split the kids and decide to whom they  
stick.  
Can you guess who they decided to fulfill this tough job?  
Nevertheless it is I! A hat who talks and decides where you all belong!  
******************************* 


	2. Hello to all you young ones

Ummm.. same rules apply as the last chapter. And thanks for the great  
reviews guys! Sorry it took me a long time to update.  
I'm not exactly proud of this song, because there is no specific point and  
it's a jumbled mash of garbled poetry *don't kill me Mrs. Jackson!* but I  
hope at least someone out there enjoys it. Maybe someday in the future I'll  
look back and take pity on these songs and rewrite them, but for now, you  
are all stuck with an eight grader's sense of poetry. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Disclaimer: DO I really need to do this? You all know I don't own Harry  
Potter, but I still have to put this stupid thing up or my story would be  
illegal. *I'll be a convict! Like Sirius! AHHH!!!*  
*  
*  
*  
Oh, btw, I have absolutely no idea how to make my text bold on fanfiction!  
I try saving my files to Web Page, but then it turns out htm, not HTML, and  
so I cant upload it. Help please? As for now, it will remain a text  
document, so no italicized stuff :(  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hello to all you young ones,  
And welcome back the old.  
I am here to teach you all a lesson that must definitely be told.  
As you may see before you, a great castle beyond your dreams,  
But rest assured that things are not always what they seem.  
If only these castle walls can talk, and spread some tales around.  
I'm sure they'll tell you about the time when Hogwarts was built above the  
ground.  
Alas the walls cannot talk; therefore the tale cannot be said.  
But never fear! For I am here! To tell the tale instead.  
Way back in some years ago while the Crusades were still around,  
There were many raids and ransacks among villages and towns.  
The poor children in these homes didn't know what to do.  
They saw green light, and saw the death, but didn't have a clue.  
Lord Gryffindor saw these tots who were scared witless of their minds.  
He saw that these children had no place to hide.  
"What if these children had a safe haven to go?  
"Where they are protected whether rain or snow.  
"I can teach them the art of magic so they can protect themselves in fight,  
"Then they would leave my sanctuary and start to battle for the Light."  
Of course he couldn't do this great task all by himself,  
It would take a great deal of power, knowledge, and wealth.  
Three other wizards saw his plans and agreed that he was right.  
Surely these children could be protected and then taught on how to fight.  
These four wizards joined together and formed the place on where we stand,  
Through turmoil and endless work this school was built and is the best of  
all the land.  
Now see here, all you people who are listening to me,  
This school is only based on magic and wizardry.  
No muggle jumbo, no muggle clothes,  
No muggle talk, no muggle pose.  
However, we teach the muggleborns, but that was quite a task,  
One founder didn't like this decision and decided to take off his mask.  
"Let there only be purebloods!" Sir Slytherin yelled at his friends.  
"These muggleborns are dirty and should be ignored or cursed to the end!"  
The other three founders didn't like what he had said,  
They cursed him out of this school, but that was not the end.  
See this place before you?  
A castle beyond your dreams?  
I have already told you, not all is what they seem.  
Now that I have already told the story, of the Hogwarts united four,  
It is time for me to explain what the four houses are for.  
Red and gold is for Gryffindor, a mighty house it seems,  
Only students with valor, braveness, and chivalry may enter in its team.  
They might appear foolhardy, or think without a brain,  
Rushing into anything, but I assure you, its not or stupid nor its lame.  
Sharp colors of blue and bronze is for Hogwart's intellects,  
Where bright minded Ravenclaws are reading anything in text.  
Some might say that they are too studious.  
But that's just rumor and that jabber is all quite ludicrous.  
Bright yellow and dark black is for the house of loyal,  
These Hufflepuffs would do anything for each other, whether work or toil.  
Some might say that the Hufflepuffs are just snivel hearted weaklings,  
Believe in what I say and that they are worth to hear what they are  
speaking.  
Slick green and white silver is the sign of trickery and slyness ,  
Where the Slytherins believe in deceit and don't dare think of shyness.  
Rumors are that Slytherins are only for the dark,  
They are wrong for I have known a few Slytherins with a good light of  
spark.  
All four houses are so different but each have a common goal,  
To make it though the school year and get the honor roll.  
Rivalry is no joke in here on Hogwarts ground.  
It has been going on since the school itself was found.  
Now think of these words while I am placed upon your head,  
And think real hard of the house you want to be in, and I'll follow what  
your heart, not your mind, says.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT!  
WHAT DO I APPREACIATE?  
REVIEWS! COMMENTS! SUGGESTIONS!  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
